Eternity Well Embraced
by SerineCeline
Summary: Commander Shepard takes Liara away on a well needed Vacation, away from the tiring job of the Shadow Broker. M for Smexy time, Alcohol, and slight language later on. Enjoy the Liara goodness!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: There's nowhere near enough Liara goodness! So I thought I'd get some done :) I love my Liara :D Enjoy!_

Eternity Well Embraced.

"Welcome, the repairs you specified have been completed, Broker." A spherical info drone hovered around in front of Commander Shepard as he strode into the main room of the Shadow Brokers command ship.

The Asari stood at the opposite end of the ships nerve centre turned from her computers and smiled. "Nice to see you again Shepard...Michael."

Shepard gave her a short wave and headed over to her.

She raised an eyebrow as he got closer and laughed. "Casual day on the Normandy?"

"Hmm? Ohhh...Yeah, I guess it is." Shepard was dressed in his civvies, khaki cargo pants, a black vest and an open sleeveless jacket. "How're you doing Liara?" He asked as he reached her, extending his arms.

They embraced softly and she pulled away smiling. She was wearing her usual white and blue combat armour, it complimented her form beautifully. "I am good thank you Shepard, how are you?"

Shepard shrugged. "Fine, considering...Waiting for something to crop up, what're you doing?"

Liara turned back to the screens. "Controlling weapon sales on Khar'shan." She moved her hand across one holoscreen and began tapping on another. "The Batarian homeworld, there is a war going on. In fighting between the different nations, it would be better if none of them gained an advantage."

"Liara...How about you take a rest?"

The Asari laughed, before turning around. "You're serious?"

Shepard ran his hand through his dark hair. "Of course I'm serious; you've not had time off for a long time." He beckoned toward the door with a nudge of his head. "Come away with me for a day or two, we can go to Illium, or Eden Prime. Find a nice hotel, sleep in, eat at restaurants?" He gently pulled her hand up to chest level and held it within both of his. "You know a certain somebody who owns a penthouse in Constant."

"I do?" Liara cocked her head. "...You've got a place on Eden Prime?"

He smiled. "Bought it a few months ago, set me back a few creds, even with the heavy discount." He laughed.

"Shepard...I...I can't just leave..." The Asari dropped her head.

"Come on Liara..." He pulled the armoured glove from her left hand and kissed it. "Please?" His emerald eyes holding the most sincere plea.

"I..." Her beautiful puppy dog blue eyes staring back into his.

"It's only the beginning of the week; there can't be anything too important." Shepard joked.

She slowly nodded. "Okay Shepard, okay."

Shepard's face lit up. "Thanks so much, you'll really enjoy yourself."

Liara smiled. "Feron?" She called.

The Drell appeared from the door at the far back of the room. "Yes?"

"I'm going out, you know what to do right?"

"Of course." His throaty voice rang out.

Liara nodded. "Good, Joker will help you anyway."

Shepard laughed as the info drone 'Joker' floated over. "Why Joker?"

The Asari smiled. "Because he always interrupts me while something important is happening." She leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Shepard's lips.

A huge grin spread across Shepard's face. "Sounds about right. Ha-ha." He stepped backward, pulling her with him. "Let's go now!" He began lightly jogging back toward the Kodiak Drop Shuttle that was docked with the ship, the bewildered Asari in tow.

"I don't have any clothes!" She panted as they passed through a set of doors.

"Don't worry about that!" He tugged her jokingly.

They finally entered the drop ship and sat beside each other. They pulled their harnesses down and interlinked fingers.

"What do you mean don't worry about that?" Liara asked.

"I mean don't worry about it, I've got a whole wardrobe for you onboard." He chuckled.

"How do you know my size?"

Shepard grinned and squeezed her hand. "I think I know your body well enough to pick some clothes for you." The Asari blushed as the drop ship began its ascent toward the Normandy SR-2 that waiting in orbit. Shepard lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't tell anybody, but I had some help from Kelly as well."

Liara giggled. "That explains it, it wasn't necessary though Michael, I could have got some myself."

"Yes, but I know you'll look beautiful in these." He lifted her hand and kissed it again. Liara smiled blissfully. "Kelly says I'm a lucky man...I agree with her."

"Shepard...I'd say I'm the lucky one."

"Nonsense!" The Human laughed. "You could do way better than a schmuck like me!"

The Asari smiled in silence as the drop ship decelerated and pulled into the frigates hangar. The doors shut behind them and they waited as the room depressurized. Finally the Kodiak's door opened and they unfastened their harnesses before stepping out into the hangar.

"Home sweet home eh?" Shepard pulled her toward the elevator by her hand. This was only the third time she had been on the new Normandy; it was so different from the SR1. They headed into the elevator, hand in hand. Shepard punched the button for the CIC and the lift seamlessly spurred into action.

The doors slid open and the pair stepped out onto the CIC, Liara felt nervous about holding hands with the man while there were so many Cerberus agents around, Kelly was the only one who paid them any heed though, she smiled sweetly at them before returning back to her work.

"Hey, Shepard." Joker span in his chair as he noticed the CO approaching. He smiled at Liara when he saw her, she returned the gesture. "Where to Commander?"

"Eden Prime, bring us into orbit above the capital. Tell the crew they can have shore leave when we get there, you included, leave a skeleton crew though."

Joker span back around and plotted in a course. "Shore leave on a giant farm...Setting course for Eden Prime, aye sir. We'll be stopping for refuel on the way, so we'll be...we'll be there tomorrow morning, why don't you kids go enjoy yourselves?"

Shepard laughed and Liara blushed. "Be quiet Joker." He shook his head as he pulled Liara back passed the ensigns that were controlling the ship, and toward the elevator.

The doors shut and Shepard pushed the button for the top floor of the ship. The lift came to a stop and opened into the hall before the Commander's quarters. Liara smiled as they stepped into his room, memories of the last time they were in here.

Shepard saw what she was thinking and laughed. "We'll try to save all that business for when we're on Prime, huh?" A sly grin spreading across his face. "Oh, hey..." He indicated next to his bed, where a railing full of elegant dresses huge, they ranged from short and seductive, to long and flowing; in almost every colour of the spectrum.

"By the Goddess!" Liara's eyes widened as she saw the rail. "You bought all of these Shepard?"

The man smiled. "I knew you'd enjoy them! You should model some for me."

The Asari laughed. Before beckoning Shepard over to her. "Help me get out of this armour then."

Shepard stepped up behind her, he slowly unfastened the claps of her collar piece, letting it drop to the floor, next were the shoulders, her arm and forearm length pieces fell from her, followed by the gauntlets. Shepard ran his hands down the top of her arms, before unfastening the chest piece. He slowly pulled that from her, revealing the white tank top she wore underneath, it stopped slightly above her navel and he rubbed his hand across her trim stomach. "Leg up." He said with a smile. Liara lifted her left leg as he pulled off her leg piece, followed by the next. She wore a simple set of white, skin hugging boy shorts beneath.

"Now, lie on your bed while I try these on then." Liara said with a smile. Shepard agreed, pulling jacket off and throwing it onto his couch, before climbing onto the bed and resting his hands behind his head.

"Show me what you got." He said in a terrible Cuban accent.

"Don't look." The Asari winked at him. Shepard laughed and closed his eyes as she pulled a dress off the rack.

The Commander sneakily opened and eye as she turned around to change, his gaze falling to the small exit wound of a gunshot she had received on Virmire.

She turned her head, looking back over her shoulder. "No peeking!" She laughed.

Shepard pulled his hands over his eyes. "I'm not doing!"

XxX

Shepard smiled as he felt Liara's warm skin on him, her beautiful arms wrapped around his chest; she lay nude next to him, nodding off, only to wake up a second later. "Trying on all those clothes tire you out?" Michael said with a chuckle. He felt Liara's mouth open into a grin.

"I don't have much time for comfort and sleep, you know, being the Shadow Broker and everything." She nudged her head further against him.

"Sorry Liara, I need to go get a shower." Michael slowly sat up. Liara whined as he moved away from her. "Come and join me?" Liara waved him off and curled up. "I'll only be a few minutes." He kissed her on the forehead and stood, he quickly stripped, piling his clothes on the couch, before moving up the couple of stairs and into the bathroom. He pushed a small panel on the side of the wall and the shower spluttered into life at a very comfortable 39 degrees Celsius, he sighed and dipped his head under, placing both of his hands flat against the wall, the water streamed down his tan body, across his muscular chest and over his strong arms. He felt a presence behind him, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest. "Hello Liara." He kept his attention on the wall. "Decided to join after all?"

The Asari smiled. "This is amazing." She stood just behind and to the side of him; she shuddered at the warm water.

He laughed. "Don't you have showers on your ship?"

"I do, but I can never take the time to enjoy them..." She blushed as Shepard turned and looked at her, eyeing her water soaked body up and down.

"God, you're beautiful."

Shepard was the only person to have ever seen her naked, she was 106 the first time she had ever bonded; and that was with the man stood before her, he adored every single thing about her, her brilliant mind, her gorgeous body, her very unique personality; he just loved everything. Asari usually bonded a lot earlier, in their 40's. But she had locked herself away in Prothean dig sites for more than half a century, enjoying the quiet solitude of a long dead species. She had found something in Shepard, something more than a friend...She loved him.

"How I miss that body of yours, Dr T'Soni." Shepard chuckled. The couple had spoken to each other almost every day since the rekindling of their love aboard the Normandy almost two months ago, but they had only seen each other three times since then, whenever Liara had spare time, Shepard was on a mission; and vice versa.

"And how I have missed yours, Michael." She placed her hands against his muscular chest.

"Please Liara," he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her giant, vivid blue eyes. "Just call me Mike."

Liara nodded slowly. "Okay...Mike." She smiled cheekily before giggling. She slowly dropped down onto her knees.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Really? Here?" He laughed.

"Are you complaining?" She looked up at him.

"I...I'm not complaining, I'm just surprised." He shrugged his shoulders.

Liara bit her lip. "Think of it as...As a reward for staying with me, even though we can't see each other much." She slowly wrapped her deft right hand around his flaccid member.

"That's the thing though." Shepard inhaled sharply. "I don't want you thinking you...you have to, or that you owe me something."

"No." The Asari shook her head. "That is not why I do this Shepard, I love you, and is this not what lovers do?"

Shepard smiled. "Amongst other things, yes...And not always in the shower." He chuckled.

Liara slowly worked her hand up and down the muscle, causing it to quickly stiffen. Her left hand joined her right in slowly pumping him, before she smiled sweetly and took him into her beautiful mouth.

The man sighed loudly in pleasure, rolling his head back slowly. Liara quickened slightly, working her lips from the tip to just passed halfway, Shepard groaned quietly as she slowly but surely moved her way closer to the base. She started swirling her tongue around his cock as it was in her mouth, he shuddered before laughing.

"You really know what I like hmm?"

Shepard was right, Liara wasn't a sexually experienced person, but she knew _exactly_ what the man liked. Her eyes slowly looked up, meeting with his, continuously working him.

"It drives me crazy when you do that." Shepard muttered.

Liara laughed inside of her head as she slowly pushed the tip of him into her throat. She gagged and quickly pulled out. Shepard tried to stop her but she was having none of it. She pushed his muscle into the back of her throat, suppressing the gag reflex.

Shepard breathed in deep, his eyes lazily closing and opening again. The Asari was staring straight into his eyes, it was a love hate thing, he felt bad because she was staring at him, with her big innocent eyes, while he had his cock in her mouth. But he loved it for the exact same reason; she looked so damn sexy when she did it, and she knew it drove him mad. She slowly worked her tongue around him again, keeping his member firmly in the back of her throat, humming quietly, causing the vibrations to help stimulation. "Ahh, Liara." He indicated that he was beyond the point of no return, his toes curled up and his breathing became ragged. His cock jerked in her throat, as he came, the top half of his body jerked forward in time with the spasms, sending his cum straight down her throat. He felt her swallow as she continued to move her tongue around, causing him to become oversensitive, but milking him for every last drop. "Liara." He muttered as he began to ache.

She released his rapidly softening member from her mouth, smiling up at him as she swallowed the last remnant of his seed.

"Wow...Best thing I've felt in three weeks." He laughed.

Liara smiled, standing up. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I guess we better be getting out of here, don't want to use all the water..." He turned and went to press the 'off' button, but Liara wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Stay...Just a while longer."

He nodded. "Okay, just a few minutes more..." He pulled her hands from his chest, and pulled her in closer to him by it, so that her breasts were resting against his back, before wrapping her hands in his.

"Comfortable." The Asari mumbled.

"Very..."

XxX

"Commander, the ships water reservoir is running low, please be considerate of others." A synthesized voice rang out. "Shepard, are you okay? You have been in there for 45 minutes now."

"Yes EDI, we're fine."

The AI fell silent for a few moments. "I did not know Dr T'Soni was with you, my apologies."

"Liara?" Shepard nudged his shoulder that her head was resting on. "The ship's almost out of water, we need to get to bed."

The Asari sighed.

"Come on," Shepard turned the water off. "Brush your teeth and get on that nice warm be, you can have one of my special head massages."

Liara laughed. "You sound like my mother..." She quickly slapped her hands to her mouth. "Apart from the head massage bit!" She blushed a deep crimson.

Shepard laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

The pair brushed their teeth and dried off, before climbing onto the bed, Liara had donned the panties that Shepard had washed for her after she had left them behind last time, she had decided to leave the bra off, she preferred sleeping without it. She had laid face down in the centre of the bed, as Shepard had instructed her to.

Shepard slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling her across the inward arch of her back. "That doesn't hurt does it?"

The Asari shook her head. "It's fine."

"Good, head down." He gently pushed his lovers head down, before gently placing a hand on the far left, and right head folds, and slowly running his hand along them, tweaking the ends softly. Shepard didn't know _why_ this skin was so sensitive, something to do with nerve endings and proximity to the brain apparently. But he knew that Liara liked it, she shuddered gently.

"Mmm..."

Shepard smiled to himself as he moved his hands to the centre folds; he slowly ran his thumbs over them, rotating them.

"Right there." The Asari moaned, lightly grasping a handful of bed sheets. It wasn't long before Liara melted completely, her whole body becoming relaxed, ragdoll like. She just sprawled out on the bed as Shepard slowly massaged her head.

XxX

"How's that?" Shepard asked.

"I think I'm in heaven." Liara mumbled. "By the Goddess, Shepard...That feels much better." She brought her shoulders up and moved her neck around, working out a kink she had gained from that position.

Shepard gently climbed off her and she rolled over onto the right side of the bed, allowing him to lay on the left. He slowly pulled the covers over them, and they kissed each other goodnight. Liara turned onto her side, facing away from Shepard; wrapped his arms around her, and brought her back in close to his chest. She smiled and the pair gently drifted to sleep...

XxX

Shepard awoke as a loud vibration reverberated through the hull of the ship. "Been awake long?" He asked.

Liara shook her head. "About five minutes...What is that noise?"

"Refuelling...I forgot we had to stop for that..." Shepard sat up slowly, Liara turned her head to meet his, her body still facing away from him and they kissed. Shepard jumped slightly when he felt a hand grasping at him, through his underwear. "What's gotten into you?" He laughed.

Liara smiled innocently. "I keep having urges, whenever we are close...When you were...gone, I did not think about it once, but now that you are here, and I am here, I can think of nothing more." Her hand slowly reached above and back under the waistband of his shorts, gently, but firmly grasping his member. "You must feel it too?"

Shepard cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her passionately.

"I need you..." She slowly freed his erect member from its tight confines. "Michael?"

"Hmm?"

Liara's eyes closed, and opened again, a solid black. "Embrace eternity." Her mind slowly pushed into his, his memories becoming hers, their nervous systems intertwining into one.

Shepard's hand reached down under the covers, pulling her panties around her knees.

Liara lifted her left her up, with her knee in the air and her foot flat on the bed, spreading her moist, 'young' nether lips. She slowly guided his cock between her legs and into her from behind, her head tilting back in pleasure as he entered her tight womanhood.

Shepard shuddered. "How I missed this..." He buried himself in her, both of them moaning quietly as they stared into each other's eyes. Shepard slowly began to rock his hips forward and back, before leaning forward for a slow kiss, Liara's mouth opened as his tongue explored her, every sound she made was swallowed by Shepard, before it had time to escape. The man slowly picked up speed as her walls adjusted to his girth.

Liara broke the kiss and threw back her head sharply, as Shepard plunged deeply into her. "Right there." She quietly moaned. The Asari wasn't a loud lover, not that she didn't enjoy herself; her moans and groans were just quiet, full of pleasure and lust. Her lips locked with Shepard's again, he brought his arm around the back of her head and pulled her into the kiss. Liara's hips rolled in rhythm with Shepard's.

Shepard brought his spare had to her breast and kneaded it, pinching the nipple lightly, causing his blue lover to squirm slightly. He could slowly feel his orgasm building up, as he pushed his way into her, up to his base, before pulling back to the tip of the head, and back in again. He felt Liara's back arch slightly and she moaned. With one last thrust he fully sheathed his length in her, before cumming hard, his muscle jerked violently inside of her, as he released his seed deep into her.

Liara broke away from Shepard's kiss, her head rolling slowly, her eyes closed as spasms wracked her body, she felt her walls clamp down on Shepard's cock, she felt his cum shooting deep into her, the sensation heightening the experience she moaned out loudly as her back arched forward and he slipped out of her, the last of his semen landing on the inside of her thigh. She finally relaxed her muscles slowly relaxing, she stared at the man through half laden black orbs, eyes filled with lust. "Can you go again?" She asked as she came down from the high, panting for breath.

"I..." Shepard breathed deeply, before kissing her. "For you? Of course I can." He said with a smile.

The Asari grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"Here, do it this way." Shepard sat up and rolled her onto her back, before climbing in between her open legs and discarding her panties, he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her forward, impaling her on his cock, he moved his hands to the underside of her knees and held there, as he thrust into her.

"Ahh! Yes!" Liara moaned as he pushed particularly deep into her, the man leaned forward and stared at her perky breasts for a moment, the nipples were a darker shade than the rest of her skin, much the same as humans, he kissed the valley between her bust, before taking one of her hard nipples into his mouth, biting and licking around it, teasing her areola with his skilled tongue. "Sh—Shepard!" The Asari gasped.

Shepard's face moved up from her breast, his mouth found her pulse point and he latched onto it, sucking gently.

"Ohhhh..." Liara melted into him, her head tilting away, allowing him more access. She could already feel the orgasm building up again, as Shepard quickly pounded into her, wet slapping echoed around the room as he connected with her soaked 'azure' the bed beneath her dripping lips was absolutely drenched in her juices.

"Liara." Shepard grunted as he buried his face in her neck, he felt her walls contract around him, seemingly milking the last of his semen, her breasts thrusting into the air as they both came.

The Asari brought her right hand into her mouth to bite on it, preventing her from screaming out. "Goddess yes!" she moaned through gritted teeth, her breathing was ragged and her thighs spasmed out of control, her toes curling madly. She weakly gasped as the euphoria slowly wore off; her whole body came down from ecstasy.

Shepard slowly brought his face out of her delicious neck and looked at her face; her head was tilted to the side, her index and middle finger in her mouth, a look of pure bliss in her glazed eyes.

Liara's eyes closed and opened back to their original blue. "Shepard..." She took the fingers from her mouth, "You never cease to amaze me." She breathed deeply, regaining her breath. "The refuelling has stopped."

"I think I'd be able to get back to sleep even if we were still fuelling up, I'm a lot more tired now." He laughed.

Liara grinned. "I think I could too."

"I'll just go to sleep here." He feigned collapsing onto her, but her legs wrapped around his lower back, holding him in, before he knew it she was breathing peacefully, getting some well deserved rest, he rested his head against her bosom as sleep finally claimed him...

_A/N: Phew! That was extremely fun to write! I'm thinking of this being a two or three part story at the moment, we'll see as to how it develops, I hope you enjoyed =) Unbeta'd as always, and please leave any constructive feedback, or praise :D Thank you very much xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Another chapter! YAY! This one's quite long, hope you all enjoy :D _

Shepard slowly awoke, his eyes heavily laden with sleep, a gentle warmth spread across his cheek. Blue filled his vision as his eyes begrudgingly opened, delicate fingers were tracing their way through his hair, he nudged his face lightly along the soft skin before looking up and deep into the Asari's eyes. "Good morning Liara." He brought a hand up to her face and ran a knuckle across her left cheek, following her freckles.

Liara smiled happily. "Good morning, Michael."

Shepard looked back down, placing a kiss between her breasts. "Thanks for the pillow." He grinned.

The Asari giggled quietly, running her hand through his short hair. "Thank you for last night."

"I suppose we should get up..." Shepard frowned, slowly rolling off the Asari and onto the unoccupied part of the bed.

Liara shook her head before resting it on his muscular chest and cuddling up to him. "Five more minutes."

Michael smiled, staring at the Asari's magnificence, her gentle heartbeat reverberating through his own body. "You're so beautiful Liara..." The quiet thumping of his lover's heart having a hypnotic effect on him, and he slowly felt sleep claiming him in its warm embrace.

XxX

Shepard awoke suddenly, jerking upwards. _Shit! _He hadn't meant to fall asleep again. A bewildered Liara was glancing around sleepily. "Sorry Liara, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmm?" The Asari yawned cutely, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh...I fell asleep again."

Shepard smiled, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. "So did I."

Liara rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms out. "What time is it?"

"Uhh..." Shepard glanced to his bedside clock. "Ten-thirty."

The Asari swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. "That sleep was good..."

Shepard laughed as he climbed out of bed. "Come on." He slapped her lightly on the rump. "We better be getting planet side."

Liara giggled, jumping up slightly as his hand connected. "Let me shower first, I need one after last night." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well..." Shepard ran his hand through the stubble on his chin. "The water will probably be cold, since we used most of it last night."

Liara pulled a sour face. "I only need a quick wash anyway." She moved up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Shepard heard the shower turn on and followed her into the bathroom. She smiled when he entered and beckoned him to join. "I'm just gonna splash my face." He nodded his head toward the sink.

"Oh..." Liara bent slightly at the waist and began soaping the inside of her thighs; Shepard laughed and rolled his eyes. "What?" She looked up at him. "This is your fault, with your terrible aim!" A cheeky grin spread across her face.

Michael held his hands up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He poked his tongue out at her and turned away, holding his hands under the tap as a torrent of cold water poured from it. He gathered up a handful and splashed it onto his face, slowly looking up into the mirror. He stared at the Asari's reflection from behind, drinking in her form, she turned the shower off and turned, catching his glare in the mirror, he laughed. "Water cold?"

"Mmm?" She saw where his eyes were trained, her dark nipples stood on end. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "However did you guess?" She raised an eyebrow cockily, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a clean towel from the rack next to her lover. She quickly dried and stepped back into the bedroom area, followed closely by Shepard.

Michael searched through his drawers, finding a pair of plain boxers and socks. He sat on the edge of the bed and began putting his socks on. "What're you going to wear?" He asked as the Asari stepped into her panties that Shepard had thrown while they were having sex the previous night.

"I haven't thought about that actually...I fell asleep so quick last night I did not have time to think." Liara said as she sat beside him and tied her bra.

"Wear that nice one."

The Asari laughed. "They are all nice."

"You know which one I mean...Actually, no, wear that tomorrow...Just throw something casual on, pack that nice one too, and a few others."

Liara raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something special planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothing much, just taking you to the best restaurant on the planet. I want everybody to see what a lucky man I am." He smiled at her, his face full of love.

"Okay Michael, I'll wear something casual."

"It's hot out, by the way." Shepard stood, and waded through his wardrobe before finding a simple pair of dark cargo pants and a white t-shirt. "This'll do for me." He donned the clothes and sat back on the bed while Liara was searching through the clothes rack.

She eventually found something suitable and quickly climbed into it, doing a short twirl for Shepard. The Asari had gone for a black, skin tight t-shirt that ended just above her bellybutton, a white, open sleeveless jacket that cut off just above her t-shirt, and a pair of dark designer human jeans.

Shepard wolf-whistled. "Sexaaaaayyy!" He grabbed a pair of sunglasses out of his bedside drawer and placed them on the top of his head. "Alright then, let's go." He jumped from the bed and took her hand, their fingers interlocking.

Liara grabbed the small bag she had packed with a few outfits from the rack, before stepping into the elevator with Shepard.

The CIC was eerily quiet when the pair stepped out of the elevator Yeoman Chambers was nowhere to be seen, and only a few crew members were sat at their stations, happily chatting to each other.

Joker was arguing with EDI when the pair approached the ships exit; he turned in his seat and smiled. "I took the opportunity to dock, seeing as you didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon." He grinned.

Shepard shrugged and laughed, squeezing Liara's hand. "I thought I told you to get some leave?"

"Nah," Joker waved his hand. "There's not too much for me to do down there, I told Kelly to go instead of me."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself Jeff." Liara smiled sweetly at the helmsman.

"Don't worry." Joker laughed. "I don't work _that _much! Besides, after the whole Collector abduction I thought Kelly deserved leave more than me..."

Liara cocked her head, smiling still. "Very thoughtful, Jeff."

He nodded. "Go on you two, get out of here, go enjoy yourselves."

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you later Joker." Shepard nodded to the man, before he and Liara turned and stepped through the doors and off the ship.

XxX

Shepard and Liara stepped out into the busy spaceport, the port was lively for a city the size of Constant, it may have been the capital, but the city was still only the size of a large 21st century town. Hordes of colonists piled through the port and farmers pushed crates full of produce onto transport ships.

"Ahhhh," Shepard sighed loudly. "It's been a long time since I've been on a human planet." He looked at Liara. "Have you ever been to a human colony?"

The Asari shook her head. "I always wanted to see the ruins on Mars," she said, staring in awe out of a window toward the distant city, a large monorail system linked the city to the spaceport. "The architecture is unlike anything I have ever seen."

Shepard laughed as they strode toward the monorail departures door. "It's pretty ugly isn't it?"

"No." Liara smiled as they joined the queue for the monorail. "It's beautiful."

Michael stared at her. "You sure are a strange one, Dr. T'Soni." The Asari grinned as they sat down on the transport. _Goddamn, she gets more beautiful every day..._When Shepard had met her again on Illium she had looked different; she was thinner, if not slightly bustier. Her skin was paler, and her pupils were dilated from overuse of stimulants. But now she was back to her old self, and like a good wine, improving with age. "So..." Shepard slapped his own thighs. "Plan for the day; I think we should go and drop our things off at our place, then explore the city a while, relax back at penthouse, have a nice bottle of wine, order a takeout?"

Liara nodded approvingly, before slowly turning her head and staring him in the eyes, her blue orbs full of life and joy. "_Our_ place?"

Shepard grinned. "Slip of the tongue, unless you want it to be our place?" He raised an eyebrow.

Liara smiled. "I'm so we're back together Michael...I haven't been this happy in a long time." She rested her head on his shoulder, staring out of the window at the approaching city.

Metallic skyscrapers dominated the city, Shepard pointed to the top of a particularly elegant looking building. "That one."

The Asari's mouth gaped in awe. "That one?" She pointed to it. "By the Goddess Shepard! How much did you spend!"

"That doesn't matter." He shook his head. "What matters, is that nobody knows where it is...Save for you and me, if anybody was looking for me; I'm sure that would be the last place they looked."

"Your logic astounds me." Liara laughed.

The monorail began to decelerate quickly as it pulled into the Constance terminal, the slight lurch of the stomach was all that anybody noticed. "Smart huh?" He slapped her jokingly on the thigh. "Come on," He nodded to the doors as they slid open and the passengers began to disembark. "It's only a five minute walk; we'll dump this off and have a stroll around."

XxX

The pair strode through the busy streets, the heat was sweltering as the sun beat down on the city, Liara fanned herself with her hand as she gawped at the buildings. The occasional passerby would stare at her; they obviously didn't get many non humans around these parts. They quickly reached the apartment building. The doors slid open for them and two suited security guards nodded their heads to Shepard. They stepped into the elevator that one of the men was guarding, Shepard's forearm flashed orange as the elevator scanned his omni tool.

"Welcome – Rupert, Banks." The elevator spoke as it lurched into action, sending them forty stories in a matter of seconds.

"Rupert Banks?" Liara raised an eyebrow.

Shepard shrugged, "Didn't want to use my real name." He said. "Like I said, nobody knows I own this place, and I plan on keeping it that way." He kissed her on the forehead. He laughed for a moment. "I'm sure the Shadow Broker is the only one who would've found out anyway."

Liara grinned. "Should I blackmail you with this information, force you to do my dirty work?"

The elevator stopped and they stepped into a short hall. "And what would this...Dirty work entail?" Shepard asked, genuinely curious as to what Liara's idea of dirty work was.

"I could..."Liara stopped for a moment, before advancing on Shepard and pushing him against the wall with a jab of her finger. "Force you to..." Her lips brushed passed his ear. "Do what I want you to do...to me." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke for air Shepard laughed. "There's a camera in this hall, security can see." He nodded to a tiny camera in the corner of the ceiling.

Liara blushed, her whole demeanour changed back to 'public Liara', the timid, young and socially awkward Asari. She cleared her throat and nodded toward the door.

"Please scan your omni tool, Mr Banks." The Buildings VI spoke out again as Shepard grinned at Liara. Michael lifted his arm and the tool flared to life again, as an eerie crisscross glow passed both of them. "Please confirm..." The VI was obviously scanning Liara, "Asari guest."

"Confirmed." Shepard spoke out.

"Welcome home Mr Banks."

The thick doors slid open and Shepard beckoned to Liara. "Ladies first."

Liara curtsied cutely and stepped into the huge penthouse, her mouth agape in awe. "And I thought my place on Illium was nice." She said, her eyes scanning the room.

Shepard laughed. "Your place on Illium was nice, very...Liara like." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I have a present for you..." He grabbed her hand and led her across the room, next to the open plan kitchen. A large bust of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh sat on a small plinth. "The idea came to me after I helped Kasumi with something; I knew you'd love this."

"Oh, Goddess, Shepard...This is amazing." She instantly turned into the archaeologist she used to be, her hands lightly touching the ancient piece, softly running over the crumbling stone it was made from. "This must be five thousand years old! Around the start of truly recorded human history..."

Michael grinned. "Do you like it?"

Liara turned to face him, her eyes full of joy. "I love it!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for an embrace. "I love you!" She pulled back and looked up at him, a sly grin spread across her face. "So this dirty work I can get you to do..."

Shepard laughed. "Damn, and I thought you would've forgotten about that."

Liara giggled cutely. "I'm slightly embarrassed to say this, but I have being studying human sexual habits...And I want you to..." She placed her lips next to his ear. "Love me...with your mouth."

"Liara!" Shepard laughed, a bemused look spread across his face.

"Oh..." The Asari looked down sheepishly. "I just assumed you knew what I meant, it was silly of me." She blushed slightly.

"No, I know how to do it!" Michael shook his head, still laughing. "It's just something I didn't expect from you."

"Really?" Liara stepped back slightly, swaying her hips at him. "You think I can't be..." She stepped forward to him again, grasping at his cock through his pants. "Promiscuous?" She gave him a hard shove, pushing the unprepared man into one of the black marble kitchen worktops.

"I know you can be." He grabbed her arms and spun them both around, so that it was her against the worktop. "So you want me to use my mouth?" He said, his eyebrow raised curiously.

Liara blushed and nodded quickly, biting her bottom lip. "Yes."

Shepard smiled smugly. "You'll love this." He grabbed her ass and pushed her up onto the cold worktop. "Lean back." He gently pushed her back so that she was laid across the worktop, propped up slightly on her elbows watching him curiously. He fumbled with the metal button of her jeans for a moment, expertly pushing it through the whole and pulling the zip down, the Asari pushed herself up slightly so that Shepard could pull the jeans down over her ass, he quickly yanked them down further, catching them around her ankles; before discarding them somewhere on the floor. He pulled her knees apart, gently spreading her beautifully smooth legs. He pulled her panties down and added them to her pants lying on the floor. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled her closer to him so that her feet were flat on the edge of the worktop.

Liara ran her hands through Shepard's hair as he moved closer to her core. She turned his face up so that she could look at him. "Embrace—"

She was cut off as Shepard placed a finger to her lips. He was grinning. "I don't want to make a mess in my pants. Consider this...On the house." He winked at her.

The Asari did all she could to stifle a laugh. "Okay Michael..." She gasped as his head lowered, her hands tightened in his hair, keeping his face buried in her.

Shepard slowly licked out, moving the whole length of her luscious lips, Asari physiology was very similar to humans; sex wasn't part of their reproductive systems, and the vagina was more of a birth canal than anything, but it was still full of sensitive nerves and the Asari equivalent of the clitoris sat nestled above where the labia met. After a few long licks the small hood covering his 'young', inexperienced lovers clit slowly retracted back and her lips began to moisten with her own juices as she became more aroused.

Liara cried out as his mouth found the small nub, she had never fully felt her own pleasure, it had always been coupled with Shepard's, and she was finding this _very_ satisfying. She threw her head back as he began nipping at it with his teeth; she felt one of his hands slip under her t-shirt and work its way up her toned stomach, gently grasping and squeezing at a breast. "Ahhh! Right there..." She moaned as the pleasure spiked.

Michael smiled to himself as he worked his tongue along the deep purple folds, he was happy to finally pleasure his lover without anything in return; she had done it for him enough times after all. He would have being willing to do it sooner but didn't think Liara would be into it, he obviously had more to learn from the young Asari than he thought. He brought his spare hand from around her thigh and slowly pushed two fingers through her vulva and into the warm inside. He was losing himself, he felt dizzy and lightheaded; the smell and taste of the Asari was driving him mad, he had smelled it before but had assumed it was her perfume; but instead of the heady, musky scent that human women had, she smelled like a beautiful meadow of wildflowers, she tasted divine, a sweet citrus like taste. He heard the Asari moan somewhere in it all, he could feel her body rocking, he could see the small droplets of sweat forming on her body, feel them gathering on her breasts. She grabbed roughly at his hair and he could feel the muscles of her canal slowly begin to tighten, before in one sudden movement her thighs clamped shut on him, her legs wrapped around his neck. Her back arched forward, thrusting her breasts into the air with shouts to the Goddess, her muscles clamped down on his fingers, almost cramping them.

And then she breathed out, a long, ragged breath...Followed by a slow inhale as she fought to regain her composure. "By the Goddess Shepard..." She grinned. "You can work wonders with that tongue..."

Shepard looked up and smiled at her, his face soaked from her juices. "You enjoy that then?" He laughed, licking around his lips.

"Hah!—" She panted. "Yes, I rather enjoyed it."

"Good." He pulled himself up to her and pulled her in for a long kiss. "It's nice to return the favour."

"Where's the bathroom?" Liara looked around for a moment. "I need a wash."

He grinned. "It's through there," He indicated to a door beside the kitchen. "The bathroom upstairs is bigger if you want to use that; I need to wash my face too." He laughed.

She climbed from the worktop and walked over to the bathroom, Shepard's eyes following the tight curves of her ass; she looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Are you coming?"

XxX

The pair got washed and Liara donned her clothes before they headed back out onto the city's main street.

"Phew." Shepard fanned himself with a hand. "It's hot out here."

Liara nodded. "It's usually quite warm on Illium in summer, but never this warm, there's something about this world...It's just so open and free."

Michael laughed. "I know what you mean...Oh, hey, want an ice cream?" He indicated to a small, but busy ice cream store.

The Asari shrugged and smiled. "I've never tried Human ice cream."

"I'm sure it's just the same as Asari ice cream, maybe just different flavours." They stepped into the store and joined the back of the queue.

A small boy who was with his mother was staring up at Liara in awe. She smiled at him and brought herself down to his level. "Hello." She said with a smile, waving at him.

The boy looked slightly taken aback and his mother laughed. "He doesn't have a translator."

"Oh..." Liara cleared her throat and looked around for a moment, before repeating her previous statement. It sounded different though, heavily accented.

The boy grinned at her. "Hi!"

"Do you like ice cream?" She said with a smile.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well..." She thought for a moment. "What flavour would you...suggest?"

"Chocolate!" The boy beamed at her.

His mother laughed again. "Kids and chocolate."

Liara ruffled the boy's hair and grinned. "Thank you." She stood back up and smiled at Shepard.

Shepard cocked his head. "I didn't know you could speak English?"

"I couldn't." Her accent had gone. "I learned when I was on Illium."

"I feel at a disadvantage now, should I learn your language?"

Liara smiled. "No, simply put...It is very awkward to learn as a secondary language...apparently."

"Ahh..." Shepard ran a hand through the stubble on his chin before shrugging. "Chocolate then?" He asked as they reached the front of the queue.

"Mm-hmm."

"Two scoops of chocolate and two mint chocolate chip please." The woman behind the counter handed the two ice creams to Liara before scanning Shepard's credit chit and handing it back to him. The pair strode out of the shop and Liara handed Michael his cone. "Quite an interesting accent you have." He beckoned to a waist height wall surrounding a beautiful stretch of exotic plants that lead all the way up the high street.

She shrugged as they sat down on the wall. "I'm sure your accent is interesting too." She took a long lick of the ice cream before a hand shot up to her mouth and she gasped. "Ahhh! Cold!"

"Hah!" Shepard laughed. "You might want to avoid your bottom front teeth." He placed his spare hand on her thigh and she intertwined her fingers with his.

They both sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their ice creams. Until a familiar, deep voice attracted their attention. "Shepard!"

The pair glanced to the right, to see an off duty Jacob and Kelly heading toward them. "Hey!" Shepard stood up, clasping the man's hand and nodding his head to Kelly. "What're you two up to?"

"Not much." Kelly shrugged; she wore a pair of plain pants and a dark t-shirt. "Oh hey!" She glanced to Liara and back to Shepard. "We're going to that club 'Corporation' tonight, wanna join us?"

"I'm not really one for clubbing..." Liara mumbled.

Shepard smiled and squeezed her hand. "You're a beautiful dancer; remember your 'jazz hands' in Flux?"

Liara blushed slightly but Kelly appeared before her.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you."

The Asari looked up at her sheepishly before gulping and nodding. "Okay." She said with a smile.

"Great!" Kelly grinned. "You know where it is?"

"Roughly." Shepard nodded.

"We'll be there at 1900, Shepard." Jacob added. "Bad habit..." He laughed.

"Ah," Shepard waved him off. "We all do it, see you guys at 7 then?"

"Yup." Kelly nodded. "See you later!" Her and Jacob gave Shepard and Liara a quick nod of the head before heading off down the street.

Shepard sighed, going back to his ice cream, he glanced at his watch then back to Liara. "Wanna grab a bite to eat in a while? Then we can relax back at the house before going out?"

Liara shrugged. "Can we skip the lunch? I feel a bit faint..."

"Must be all that work you were doing back in the kitchen." He grinned. "But sure, want me to make you something when we get home?"

"Mmm," Liara nodded, standing up. "That would be nice."

The pair headed back to the penthouse, the security gave them another curt nod as they entered the elevator. Liara threw herself onto the couch and sank back into it as Shepard rummaged through his freezer.

"I don't have anything fresh, I haven't been here for a while so everything's frozen...I've got..." He searched a little more. "Bread..." He laughed. "Want a burger and fries? That's about all I've got really..."

"Ahhh," Liara grinned. "Good old Human cuisine, that will be fine, Shepard."

"How many times..." He began to defrost the bread cakes and placed the burgers and fries in the high powered oven. "Just call me Mike, or Michael."

Liara yawned. "I try."

Shepard strolled over to the couches, he pushed Liara's feet from it and sat down, before she placed them back atop his legs. "It's a shame I'm the only person to see you...let your hair down, so to speak."

"I guess I'm just...reserved."

"It's cute." Shepard smiled. "Don't ever change Liara." They sat in silence for a moment until Shepard stood up. "Food should be done, that oven's pretty damn powerful."

XxX

Heavy basses thumped out from the walls of the brightly lit club as Shepard and Liara approached.

"I feel wrong wearing this..." Liara mumbled.

Shepard smiled to her and pulled her in, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You look...absolutely stunning Liara. Trust me, people will be wearing less than you." He laughed.

Liara was wearing an outfit that Shepard had custom made for her. The whole outfit was a dark, almost transparent green. A high collar wrapped itself around her neck, before it split down the centre of her body, leaving her chest, and half of each breast exposed, her whole stomach and navel was bare. The silk of the top half covered the main parts of her breasts, leaving her shoulders exposed but gave her long sleeves that hung loosely from her wrists. A long floor length skirt covered her lower half, with a split from top to bottom on her left leg, revealing full leg length, golden 'leg gauntlet' that was worn beneath the skirt. "I hope you're right..."

"Come on Liara." He grabbed her hand and lead her toward the door. "Would I lie to you?"

She smiled. "No, you wouldn't."

The burley bouncer nodded to them as they walked into the club, taking a slight bit of too much interest in Liara.

The club opened into a long hall full of people talking and dancing, the pair strode through the hall, passed the bathrooms and down a flight of stairs onto the dance floor. Strobe lights flashed and the floor was alive with slithering bodies grinding into each other in time with the music.

"They'll probably be at the bar!" Shepard shouted,

Liara nodded and they headed for the bar and sure enough, Jacob and Kelly were stood drinking. "Shepard!" Jacob's voice was barely audible over the music.

"Oh my God!" Kelly's jaw dropped when she saw Liara.

The Asari blushed. "I feel so uncomfortable in this..."

"Don't worry!" The red head shouted back to her. "You look absolutely beautiful, you're a lucky man, Shepard!"

Shepard grinned. "Drinks?"

Jacob finished his off and slammed it onto the bar. "Why not, I'll just have a beer!"

"I'll have a martini." Kelly added.

Liara shrugged. "I'll have what you're having, Kelly."

Shepard turned to the bartend. "Two beers and two martinis!" He laughed. "Shaken, not stirred." The bartender rolled his eyes and the other two humans snickered, Liara looked on confused.

They got their drinks and the humans quickly got to work on them. Liara stared at the olive in hers for a moment before taking a sip and smiling. "Quite nice, I haven't really drank since University...And even then I wasn't big on it."

"Don't worry about it, I said I'll look after you!" Kelly took Liara's hand. "Come on! Let's dance!" She dragged Liara through the crowd and onto the dance floor where Kelly began swaying around Liara.

Shepard shrugged and took a swag of his drink. "Any of the other crewmembers come?" He asked Jacob.

"Kasumi's around town...Somewhere..." He had a long drink of his beer. "Wanna do a few shots?"

"Sure, Vodka?" He turned to face the bar again.

"I'll buy Shepard, I'm sure I owe you a drink at least after all the times you saved my ass." He called the barman down. "Two shots of vodka!"

The bartender passed the men their drinks and they downed them. "I don't keep track of things like that Jacob, you should know that."

Jacob grinned. "I know, I'm kidding."

Shepard grabbed his beer. "I'm going to dance with Liara." He stepped onto the dance floor and found his lover dancing with Kelly. "Can I steal her, Kelly?"

Kelly laughed. "Sure, another drink Liara?"

The Asari nodded as she began dancing with Shepard, he had been right about people wearing less than her, whenever she had seen Human women in clubs on the citadel or Illium they always wore a lot more, probably not wanting to give their species a bad name, but here...On a human planet they seemed to let themselves go more, cleavage, short skirts, thighs, ass; everything was on show here...And Liara quite liked it. They drank and danced for the next few hours, partaking in a bottle of expensive champagne. Afterwards Liara headed to the bar for the next rounds of drinks.

"Excuse me?" She shouted to the barkeep, her voice slightly slurred. A woman emerged from a door at the back of the bar and smiled at her.

"What can I get you?"

"A... Jim Black Manhattan straight up, shaken. Jack on the rocks?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

The woman behind the bar laughed. "Confusing much?"

Liara smiled. "A dry martini, shaken...and..." She blushed slightly. "A slippery nipple..." She was sure Kelly had ordered that just to embarrass the young and drunken Asari. The woman nodded and turned away as she began preparing the drinks. Liara looked up the bar to notice two more Asari staring at her. She smiled sweetly at them; they simply looked to each other and laughed, before walking back to the dance floor. Liara shrugged and paid for the drinks, she grabbed her own martini and lifted the remaining drinks with a weak biotic field, much to the barmaid's joy. She headed back to where their group was to find the Asari from earlier speaking to Shepard.

"—Ack to our place, we can show you a good time." One of them stroked the man's arm.

Shepard laughed and shook his head, holding his hands up. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Liara reached them, pushing the drinks to the appropriate people, before wrapping her arms around Shepard and draping herself over him; she turned his head and kissed him passionately.

One of the Asari blew out in frustration. "Pure blood slut!"

Liara froze, blushing madly.

"Excuse me?" Shepard turned to face them, a drunken anger in his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Leave it, Michael." Liara murmured.

His stare stayed fixed on the Asari. "Fuck off." He beckoned for them to leave.

The second Asari shook her head. "I don't know why you're with this...Child, when you could have experience with people like us."

Shepard stepped closer to them, only an inch from one of them. "I said leave."

The Asari grunted and left, fixing Liara a death stare.

"Thank you." Liara smiled, kissing Shepard's shoulder than she had buried her head in.

"There's nothing to be shameful of, Liara...You're waaaaaaaaay better than them."

She grabbed his hand and led him away. "Come with me." She pulled him up the stairs and into the main hall of the club before she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, lifting a leg and sliding his hand up her golden covered thigh. They eventually pulled back for air and she giggled. "I'm so drunk..."

Shepard grinned, kissing her again. "I feel quite drunk...I haven't had a proper drink for a long time..."

She laughed, before taking his hand again and stepping toward the women's bathrooms. "How about we..." She bit her lip. "Consummate our love?"

He laughed and looked around before pushing her through the door, kissing her violently. They slammed into the wall of a stall, eliciting a scream from the woman inside. Shepard laughed and Liara placed a finger against his lips.

"Sorry!" She shouted. They quickly stumbled into the stall next to her, just a moment before the toilet flushed and she began applying more make up in the large mirror. "Take me." Liara whispered to Shepard.

He pushed her against the side of the stall, lifting her leg up and wrapping his arm under her thigh, he pushed her skirt up around her waist, slowly unclasping the golden leggings she wore as she fumbled with his belt, she eventually got it unfastened and dropped his pants before freeing his bulging cock from its restraints. She grasped the already hard member and jerked it slightly. She gasped as she felt her panties make friends with the floor, before she looked into his eyes.

"Embrace eternity." Their consciousnesses melded and she shuddered as he pushed through her vulva and inside of her. Her fingers squeezed at his back, digging her nails into the skin through his shirt.

Shepard's left hand trailed up her body, freeing her breasts from their loose constraints, he squeezed at her left one, rolling the dark lavender coloured nipple between his thumb and forefinger. They heard the door shut as the woman who was in previously left the room. "Finally!" He grunted as he began pushing into her harder.

Liara gasped out, pushing herself up the wall slightly as he buried himself deep into her. A fine coat of sweat quickly formed on her body, her eyes fluttered open and shut in rapid succession as Shepard pounded into her. She yelped as the man bit at her neck. "Ahh! Shepard!" She moaned she could feel herself getting close already; she panted heavily, her back arching slightly. Shepard groaned quietly, gripping her thigh and breast tighter as he plunged deeper into her, the whole stall rocked and she let out a throaty moan, her nails piercing Shepard's flesh under his shirt. "Agh!" She screamed, she said something that his translator failed to pick up, probably cursing. He pushed harder at her, crushing against her erogenous spot, she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around the man's midsection, pulling him impossibly deep into her, her walls contracted slightly around him, attempting to hold him in place. He pulled back out; and with a shout rammed into her again, sending her juices squelching around them. "Yes!" She screamed. "I'm—I'm—" She stuttered as he slammed into her one last time. She shouted out as she came, her back arched forward powerfully, pushing her off the wall, her whole body spasmed as she felt Shepard's sheathed cock jerk inside her, shooting his cum deep into her womb. He groaned as he squeezed even harder at her thighs.

"Fuck!" He grunted as he emptied himself into her.

She groaned throatily as her orgasm continued, he smashed his lips against her, swallowing her moans. She slowly began to calm, raggedly gulping for air. She laughed, her eyes slowly returning to their normal beautiful blue. "Wow..." She slowly pulled herself from him before dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth, bringing him to orgasm quickly, gathering his seed in her mouth. She released his quickly softening member and swallowed, smiling appreciatively at him. "That was..." She laughed again. "Different."

Shepard grinned, pulling his trousers back up and fastening his belt again. "I bet those two are wondering where we went."

Liara gasped. "I forgot about them." She quickly pushed her breasts back into the shawl she wore, pulled up her panties and reattached her leggings. "I'm probably going to leak a little...We should probably be getting home soon." She straightened herself out.

Michael shrugged. "If you don't want me to cum in you, just say."

She shook her head. "I like it as much as you do." She grabbed his hand and led him back to the dance floor, where she ordered another round of drinks and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Did you two just screw in the bathroom?" Kelly asked, nodding to Liara who was at the bar.

Shepard laughed and scratched his head. "Of course not."

Jacob slapped him on the back. "Whatever you say Shepard...Whatever you say..."

_A/N: Drunk Liara is horny Liara :D Hope y'all enjoyed, Un-beta'd as usual, so please try to ignore any mistakes, I have a habit of typing something, then changing it but forgetting to delete the old bit, so it sounds silly =( Review please :D xx_

_P.S. I've got quite a lot of things in the works, one shots and such. So watch out for more __ I'll have another chapter of this out as soon as time allows._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yay, another chapter :D This is long overdue, sorry for leaving it so long I've just been uber busy lately, more notes at the end, have fun and enjoy! _

Shepard sighed heavily as he sat up. He was hot, the whole place was hot, he felt as though he was burning up, but on the inside...Alcohol seemed to have the strange effect of keeping him awake, rather than putting him to sleep. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms out. The bed covers and pillows were piled up on the floor at the foot of the king size, Liara was sleeping fitfully, her nude form was spread out face down across the mattress. Michael stared at her for a moment, watching her back rise and fall with her breathing. He smiled and headed over to his wardrobe; he stepped into a pair of cotton running pants and pulled a white vest over his head.

"Michael?"

Shepard turned to see a bleary looking Liara staring at him. "Hey." He smiled, despite the hangover he could feel coming on.

"What are you doing?" She murmured.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." He stepped onto the spiral staircase. "Can't sleep, I'll be back in a while, get some rest."

Liara muttered something and rolled over onto her stomach, spreading herself out over the bed.

Michael grinned and headed down the staircase then into the elevator.

XxX

The cool night air was a beautiful change to the stifling heat as Shepard stepped out of the lobby. He headed forward to lean against a low wall opposite the entrance; on either side of him were small curving sets of stairs that would take him down a few metres to street level. He stood for a few minutes, staring down the street, watching the occasional drunk club goer stumble past.

"Enjoying yourself?" A female voice asked, thick with accent.

"Huh?" Shepard turned to notice a tall blonde stood beside him, she too leant against the wall, cigarette in hand. He hadn't even noticed her approach; her thin eyebrows were arched as she waited for a response. "Oh, yeah...Just getting some fresh air."

She cocked her head quizzically. "Do I know you?"

Michael grinned and shook his head. "I don't think so." He held his hand out to her and tried his best smile. "Rupert, Rupert Banks."

She took it and shook. "Dasha, Dasha Kalashnikov."

"Russian then?"

She nodded. "You don't seem like a Rupert."

Shepard laughed. "Don't ask."

Dasha grinned and took a long drag of her cigarette. "So how do you come to live in such a fine area, Mr. Banks?"

"Shipping." He smiled to himself and clocked his tongue. "Weapons." He leaned back against the wall. "And you?"

"I had a famous relative a few hundred years ago." She laughed. "Weapons."

Shepard raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Kalashnikov?" She grinned and Shepard nodded his head in slow realisation.

"Why don't you come up to my room?" She sucked on her cigarette. "I have a perfect condition, all original parts, still working AK-47..."

"Heh..." Shepard laughed. "I'm sorry but I don't think my girlfriend would be too pleased with that." He shrugged.

"Girlfriend huh?" She sighed and went back to her smoke. "That's too bad."

Shepard watched the woman with almost disbelief for a moment, "Michael?" Shepard turned to see Liara slumping out of the lobby in a long white, silk gown. "You've been gone a while...I wondered where you were."

"Sorry, I didn't realise I'd been gone that long."

Liara reached him and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest. "Come back to bed?"

"Alright," He nodded and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "I feel better now anyway." He nodded to the blonde and gave her a short wave. "Thanks for the talk."

She smiled sadly. "You too...Michael."

Shepard gave her a 'sorry, can't explain' shrug and headed into the lobby with his Asari lover.

They stepped into the elevator and Liara looked up to him. "Who was she?"

Michael almost swore he could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice. "I don't know." He shook his head. "She was just outside having a smoke."

"Oh?" The Asari looked away from him. "I know men's eyes wander sometimes, just..."

"Liara." Shepard put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to face his. "I would _never, ever_ even think about that." He kissed her. "Don't worry."

"No, I know...I just..." She giggled sweetly. "I'm just drunk."

Shepard chuckled and kissed her on the head. The doors of the elevator opened up onto the penthouse. "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

XxX

Michael slowly felt himself coming to, his head was banging as though a Krogan was trying to fight its way out, and thank God he was somewhere comfy at least. He was reluctantly turned his face from the comfort of his pillow, to where Liara was. "Liara?" He rubbed his eyes and stretched, the Asari wasn't in bed anymore. As more of his senses awoke he heard the sound of running water, he smiled to himself and turned over onto his back, putting his hands behind his head; he would join Liara in a moment. After a minute or two of staring at the white ceiling Shepard sighed and sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. He stood up and stretched his arms and back, before cracking his neck and looking at his bedside holo-clock, '8:13', sill quite early. He yawned before heading to the bathroom at the opposite end of the bed area. The door was open and a thin mist floated out into the open plan bedroom, before dissipating quickly. Shepard knocked on the wall as he stepped in, a light blue form stood behind a blurred effect shield that acted as the shower door, her head turned to the door when Shepard knocked again and the shield dropped, revealing the beautiful Asari's nude form, water cascading over her, over her breasts, down her trim stomach...

"Michael." She smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning." She beckoned him with a nod of her head. "Join me?"

"Of course." Shepard grinned, pulling his plain boxer shorts down and stepping out of them. He stepped into the shower and the shield pulled back up, expanding slightly to compensate for the additional body. "How're you feeling? You seemed pretty out of it last night."

"Heh." Liara laughed, running her hands over the folds of skin on her head, almost as if she was washing her 'hair'. "I feel fine actually; you look discoloured, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just got a bit of a hangover...Want to go find a diner for breakfast after? I'm sure that'll help cure it." He rubbed the soap bar between his hands for a few seconds before washing his underarms.

Liara nodded and rinsed the soap from her body, before pulling Shepard in for a long kiss. "I would like that." She smiled and lowered the shield before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a white towel around her lithe form.

Shepard watched the Asari disappear back into the bedroom, he stared after her for a long moment, smiling to himself; before he rinsed himself down and stepped out of the shower.

"So..." Shepard stepped into the bedroom, heading for his wardrobe. "Any ideas on what to do after breakfast?"

Liara was sat on the bed, pushing her feet into a long pair of boots, she had opted for a more human way of dressing, jeans and a black tee, she liked it. "I was thinking of meeting Kelly," She smiled as Shepard pulled a pair of skin tight grey boxers up and stepped into a set of beige cargo pants. "She said we could do some 'girlie' things?"

Michael turned, grinning as he pulled a vest over his head and sprayed deodorant. "Did she now?"

"We don't have to; I mean I'm fine staying with you." Liara shook her head, still not fully understanding humans.

Shepard laughed and leaned toward her, kissing her on the forehead. "If you want to go with Kelly, go with Kelly." He shrugged. "I could just hang around with Jacob."

"That would be nice." Liara nodded. "I like Kelly, I want to get to know her more, she'll be my first real human friend." The Asari smiled, almost as if she was realising one of her life ambitions.

Shepard felt kind of sorry for the young Asari, apart from her time at university she had mostly alone, so she had never really had friends. He placed his hand over his heart and feigned sadness. "Aren't I your friend? I'm wounded."

Liara giggled and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Michael." She stood up and pulled him in for a long kiss. "You're so much more than a friend."

"And you are to me." Shepard grinned. "I'd like to say we are friends though."

The Asari nodded sweetly. "Of course we're friends." She smiled and pulled Shepard toward the stairs leading down to the lower floor of the penthouse suite and the elevator down to the bustling morning streets of Constant. "The best of friends."

XxX

"Shepard!" Jacob's deep based voice rang out through a thick throng of late morning shoppers, it was hard to believe that the planet had come under attack from the Geth nearly three years ago, the capital was spared attack mostly, a heavy garrison and no importance to Saren's mission ensured this, the majority of the villages and towns surrounding the Prothean beacon site were a different story, they were almost completely destroyed, and were still in the process of being rebuilt. Jacob's head popped up above the crowd for a few seconds and noticed the Commander and his Asari lover sat on a bench across from the beautifully sculptured fountain that adorned the main square.

Shepard spotted his friends head bobbing around through the crowd and raised his arm, waving him over. Liara and he had been for a leisurely breakfast at an Earth style diner, the Asari had thoroughly enjoyed a plate of pancakes and syrup, every time she ate different food she remarked on how it was so different to Asari food, it made Michael grin each time, much to Liara's . Jacob and Kelly appeared a few moments later. Jacob shook Shepard's hand and Kelly pulled Liara in for a friendly hug.

"Looking good Liara." Kelly grinned and turned to regard Shepard for a moment. "Michael." She smiled and cocked her head in greeting.

"Good morning Kelly." Shepard nodded and turned to Jacob. "What's up?"

The soldier shrugged. "Not much Shepard, got pretty crazy last night right? I had a killer hangover..." He scratched the top of his head, grinning.

Michael turned to see Liara and Kelly chatting happily, he leaned close to Jacob and nudged his head in Kelly's direction. "So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hah!" Jacob's laugh boomed out, startling the other two women. "Nah, too drunk."

Shepard grinned and slapped the man on the man, before turning to the women. "What're you two gonna do?"

Kelly smiled sweetly. "I thought I'd take Liara shopping, maybe go to a spa for a few hours if we can find one."

"That would be nice." Liara quipped in.

Michael laughed and pointed to Kelly. "I want her back by five okay?"

The red head laughed. "Of course, meet back here at five then?"

"Sounds fine by me." Shepard pulled Liara in for a short kiss. "We'll see you later then."

XxX

"I know this is a nice play and all Shepard, but there's really nothing to do..." Jacob mused as the pair strode through the early afternoon streets, they had just been walking around for the last few hours and it was getting kind of tedious now. "Wanna hit a bar? See if a game's on?"

Shepard shrugged. "Not much else to do...God, I haven't watched a space jam (:D) game for a good few years."

Jacob grinned. "Alright then." They turned about and headed back down the main street. "I saw a decent looking joint a couple of minutes back this way."

"What's happening with you and Kelly then?" The soldiers made their way back toward the bar Jacob spotted.

The man sighed loudly. "I don't know, to be honest Shepard...I like Kelly, but Kasumi likes me."

"Hah!" Shepard laughed and slapped Jacob on the back. "Get yourself a little ménage-a-trois."

They wove through a throng of Asari tourists. "I'm not that kinda guy really...To tell you the truth, I think Kelly likes your Asari more than me." He laughed, a tinge of slight sadness.

"Ah well Jacob, Kasumi's a good woman, smart, funny, good looking."

"We'll see Shepard..." He pointed to a bar a little further down the way. "What's happening with you and Liara then?"

"Mmm, you know." The bar looked to emulate 21st century style, flashing neon signs advertising beer hung from the window, they stepped through the door and surveyed the place. A couple of older men stood around a pool table, a light hung above them to illuminate their game. A few sat on the stools at the bar, but apart from that it was empty. They each grabbed a beer and sat in the dark corner of the place. "I love her." He shrugged, then laughed. "I loved her from the moment I first met her." The edges of his lips curved as he suppressed a laugh. "She'd trapped herself in a Prothean defence system, to keep her safe from Geth...Jesus, that seems so long ago now." He stared onwards, taking a long sip of his beer. "She's changed so much, we all have...I love her Jacob, and I always will."

"Wow...That was deep Shepard." The pair grinned and both took another drink. "I'm glad for you though, you deserve it after everything you've done for us. It's good that you got back together, I guess dying has a bit of a negative effect on a relationship huh?"

"Unfortunately it did, she'd hardly speak to me when I came back..."

"That's in the past Shepard, she was just surprised and worried, I know I would be." Jacob took another drink. "Enough of this morose shit, how is she in the sack?"

Michael laughed, almost choking on a mouthful of beer. He pointed toward his friend a comrade with his bottle. "That's for me to know." He grinned at Jacob's amused look. "And you to never find out."

Jacob nodded, chuckling to himself. "That's fair enough Shepard, you ever planning on taking this relationship to the next level? Not the best time, with imminent death and all, but after it's all over?"

"I want to." Michael sighed solemnly. "But she's so young by Asari standards, too young to be getting bogged down by marriage, definitely too young for children..."

"She's what, 'hundred and eight?"

"That's only fifteen, sixteen compared to human ages, would you want to get married and have kids at that age?" The funny thing was, was that Shepard was sure Liara would want to get married, and would want to have his children, but he knew it would be unfair for her, she shouldn't be doing it for another three hundred years, she had so much to live for...It was a very tricky situation.

"That's illegal you know." Jacob fixed him a serious stare, he held the neutral face for a long moment, before a smile crept into his lips and he laughed. "I'm only joking Shepard. She's a good catch."

"Good to know you think that." He took a long swig of his beer before nodding to a giant screen on the opposite wall. "Game's coming on."

"This is what it's all about Shepard...This is why we're fighting."

Shepard turned and regarded Jacob curiously. "Space jam?"

Jacob grinned. "No, so people can carry on living their normal lives, watching games, drinking beer."

"The good life huh?"

"Haha, the good life." He held his bottle up and Shepard lifted his. "To the good life."

Michael nodded. "The good life." They knocked their bottles together and leant back to watch the game.

XxX

"What did you two get up to then?"

"We just looked around the shops and talked." Liara's voice replied. "Ohhh...Michael." She moaned out softly.

Shepard grinned, the pair of them were spread out across the centre of their bed, Liara's legs were either side of his head, her toned stomach across his chest, her erect nipples teasing his stomach, and her head bobbing up and down between his legs. He took another long lick of his lover's precious nectar, eliciting another soft moan. Michael tilted his head back and groaned slightly as he felt her full lips wrap around his member, and then the tight, warm inside of her mouth, her tongue worked his underside and she pushed down further with every stroke, working his member the way to the back of her throat. Shepard spread the Asari's nether lips with two fingers on each side, and plunged his tongue inside.

Liara's hands bunched up in the covers as Shepard's tongue pushed its full length into her. She moaned around his member, sending wonderful vibrations through him and all the way to his spine. She pulled away from him and arched her back, her mouth wide and eyes squeezed shut as she gasped in pleasure, the link between them causing double the experience. "Wha—why haven't we done this before?" She managed, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps and moans.

"We would've done if I knew you liked me using my mouth." He took another long lick, running his hands over the back of her thighs and up to her beautiful blue ass, he squeezed the perfect globes, eliciting another short moan and a cute giggle from his lover. "We'll have to make sure we do it again sometime though." He slapped her lightly on the rump before diving back in with his mouth, sucking and licking.

They were close; Liara could feel herself floating higher and higher in euphoria with every skilled lick of Shepard's tongue, every suckle and flick against that precious bundle of nerves nestled above her lips. She had to admit, she was nowhere near as talented as her lover in using her mouth, he'd had at least fifteen years experience, she'd had two years, and only a month and a half of that time she'd been sexually active with the man, or any man for that matter, she had decided a long time ago that Shepard was the only one for her. "Ahhh—Michael!" Liara grasped at the sheets and buried her face in the covers between Shepard's legs, she felt kind of bad, Michael was the one doing all the work, he would get his from the meld anyway, and he'd get some more of her tonight if she had anything to say about it.

Shepard grinned to himself as he continued his ministrations, his lover had almost no chance to return any of the favour, and he could tell they were getting close; the muscles between her lips and backside were starting to twitch and clench. He locked his lips over her nub and sucked, flitting his tongue against it, he felt the Asari's lips wrap around his member, and that was all it took.

Liara moaned out around Shepard's cock as she felt the orgasm hit her, her back arched and she did the best she could to keep him in her mouth, she felt his organ twitch and jerk from the joint climax, sending thick ropes of his warm seed into her mouth, sticking to her roof and the back of her throat. She heard him groan as his fingers tightened, squeezing her rump harder, it was sure to leave a mark, but she didn't care. The orgasm roiled through them for a good while, a lot longer than a none meld climax, she felt his member slowly softening in her mouth, she let it slide from between her lips before swallowing his load. "Goddess..." Liara collapsed onto Shepard for a long moment, leaving his flaccid muscle trapped under her luscious breasts. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Shepard laughed, she said the same thing after almost every orgasm, and he would reply with 'amazing' every, single, time. She didn't seem to notice that it had become something of a joke to him; the young Asari became quite dopey for a few post climax minutes, her mind and body still thick with pleasure.

Liara rolled from him and they laid next to each other head to toe for a while, "I...I need to get washed..." She stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, catching her breath, before she begrudgingly sat up and hopped from the bed and stumbled toward the bathroom.

"Five-forty..." Michael sighed and followed the Asari to the bathroom; their dinner reservation was for six-twenty. _Better get a move on..._

XxX

Shepard and Liara stood outside 'Le Bistro', supposedly the most high class restaurant on the planet. It was a small building; the entrance down the side of an alley, apart from the queue stretching half way around the block, the place gave no evidence of being high class. Shepard straightened his pinstripe suit and craned his neck to each side. He smiled to his love. "After you, milady."

Liara looked beautiful again, as she always did. She wore a long sweeping green dress, long cuts up the sides of the legs revealed her gorgeous thighs, from the collar to the groin the midsection of the dress was white, Shepard had the dress tailored personally for her, he knew that green and white were her favourite colours after all. The whole thing was topped off by a pair of white silk gloves that started just above her elbows, travelled down to her forearms, where they cut off all but for a thin strand of fabric that hooked them onto the palmless and fingerless gloves. Liara giggled and nodded curtly to Shepard, she started heading to join the queue but Michael called out to her.

"We don't need to queue; they just hope that somebody doesn't show up for their reservation." He headed toward a large bouncer standing beside the door with a clipboard style datapad.

"Name?" He grunted.

"Banks, party for two."

"Scan your tool." He held the datapad out, Shepard's omni-tool flashed orange and the pad blinked green. "Enjoy your meal." He pushed the door open for them and they headed in.

It was hard to think that you hadn't walked through some sort of portal when you went inside, the place was lavishly garnished with reds and gold's, antique chandeliers hung from the ceiling and large drapes adorned the room, separating each table from view.

A pretty young hostess looked up at them from her stand in the foyer. "Good evening." She regarded Liara curiously for a moment before looking back down to her stand, and then back to them. She smiled sweetly. "Banks?" Shepard nodded in reply and she pushed a few buttons on what must have been a computer attached to the stand. "If you'd like to follow me?"

"Lead the way." Michael waited for her to pass, and indicated for Liara to follow first. "Ladies first."

Liara grinned. "Such a charmer."

They followed the hostess across the restaurant, some patrons had their drapes open and were happily chatting, the clang of cutlery could be heard coming from behind the closed ones. They reached an empty booth and the woman beckoned for them to sit. The booths consisted of a semi circle cushioned bench, and a round table adorned with candles and a bottle of champagne sat on ice. Liara, sat on one side and Shepard sat facing her, the hostess placed a small disc like object on the table, "The menu is on this holo-disc, a waitress will be with you shortly." She smiled and backed away, before turning and heading to her stand.

"Huh, what happened to menus on paper?" Shepard laughed and pushed a button in the centre of the disc, a blue holographic menu sparked into life. "Think I'll find some nice steak." He swashed his hand across the hologram, causing it to scroll down, he laughed when he saw something on the menu. "What's a 'fat chip' supposed to be?"

Liara shrugged and examined the menu. "That sounds nice."

"What?"

"I've not tried half of the foods on there but still...'Chicken breast topped with prawns, coated with a cream, red and green pepper, mushroom sauce." She stared at the menu for a while; seemingly lost in foods she'd never even heard of.

"I assure you Liara, whatever you pick, you'll like...Prawns are seafood, you might have something similar to them back home, I know Asari like seafood."

They examined the menu for a few minutes before a waitress appeared before them, she placed two tall wine glasses on the table, for the champagne Shepard guessed. She put her hands together and smiled at the couple. "Have you had enough time sir? Ma'am?"

"I..." Shepard shrugged. "What's a fat chip?"

The waitress grinned. "A fat French-fry basically."

"Ah, makes sense...I feel kind of stupid now..." Shepard laughed. "I'll have the Sirloin with fat chips and pepper sauce then please."

The waitress nodded and jotted the order down with a pen and paper. Old school style. She finished writing and looked to Liara expectantly.

"Could I have the Chicken breast topped with prawns in mushroom sauce please?" Liara looked up to the waitress, she almost looked embarrassed.

"Just to let you know, we don't use super high powered ovens here, our chef prefers to use more 'normal' heats, so the food could take up to thirty minutes, is that okay?"

"It's fine, thank you." Shepard smiled and the waitress nodded, before turning and heading back to what he assumed was the kitchen. "Champagne?" He pulled the bottle from the ice bucket and carefully loosened the cork.

"That would be nice." Liara stared adoringly at Shepard; she was truly in love with him, everything about the man was perfect...His caring personality, his brilliant brains, his ravishingly good looks, his good morality... The Asari almost jumped out of her skin when the cork came free with a loud 'pop'. "Goddess." She held her hand over her heart. "That gave me a fright."

"Gave you a fright huh?" Shepard laughed, mist floated from the top of the bottle and dissipated as he tilted the champagne, filling Liara's glass with the bubbly wine.

Liara tilted her head, regarding Michael for a long moment as he poured her drink. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm..." The man smiled happily. "I have something for you." He pushed himself up slightly as he fished around inside his pocket, before pulling out a small velvet box.

"M—Michael?" The young Asari gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"You do know why I've bought this, right?"

"I...I..."

A grin spread across Shepard's face. "It's your birthday, remember?"

Liara cocked her head a moment as the words sunk in, before she slumped slightly. "Oh, my birthday..."

Shepard sighed, long and loud. "Liara..." He placed the box onto the table. "You know I can't ask you that..."

"It was silly of me to think it." Liara shook her head, a blue blush spreading under her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to..." He looked away from her face, resting his forehead against his hand as he looked down at the table. He glanced back up as he felt a hand pulling his arm away from his face.

"Michael." Tears seemed to be welling behind the Asari's eyes. "I won't mention it again." She leaned forward and pulled him in for a long, chaste kiss, before wiping her eyes and smiling. "I completely forgot it was my birthday."

"I know you did." Shepard shrugged, "That's why I wanted to get you away for a few days, so you could enjoy your birthday without any worries." He shifted around the booth to Liara's side, before he opened the small box, presenting a beautiful ring to her.

"It's beautiful." Liara smiled.

Shepard pulled it from the box and beckoned for Liara to hold her hand out; he slid it down the middle finger of her right hand and smiled. "It's white gold, set with an eezo rock and encrusted with diamonds...The eezo's not dangerous, don't worry."

"The stone is so alluring..." She stared deeply into the blue of the large rock set in the ring, before chuckling to herself. "One hundred and nine sounds so old..."

"Hah!" Shepard wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her toward him, kissing her forehead. "You're young and beautiful Liara; don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise."

"As are you." She smiled sweetly before linking her arm through his and resting her head against his shoulder.

Michael reached out for his champagne and took a long sip, letting out a long, pleased sigh when he finished. "I wish we could just stay like this...Forget about everything, we're both going to have to get back to our jobs tomorrow."

"I know..." Liara mumbled. "I wish we could forget about it all too...We just can't though, nobody that knows the truth can."

"I'm going to miss you, I'll call you as often as I can, and it'll probably be a few weeks before we can see each other again." Michael frowned, taking another long drink of the sparkling wine.

"Mmm..." The Asari mused; she lightly ran her hand across his leg, much to his surprise. "We'll have to..." She leaned closer to his ear, her smell was intoxicating. "Make a real go of it tonight then, hmm?"

"Li—Liara?" Shepard squeaked, seemingly embarrassed.

Liara grinned and removed her hand from his leg as the waitress approached with two plates.

XxX

The duo burst out of the elevator, their arms entangled around one another, their lips locked as their tongues fought for dominance, they stumbled through the short corridor to the entrance of the penthouse, not caring about the security cameras.

Liara hit the thick door with force as Shepard slammed her into it; she pulled away from the kiss and growled, before throwing herself back at him.

"Please scan your omni tool, Mr Banks."

Shepard swatted his arm out to the scanning device, never pulling away from his Asari lover.

"Please confirm...Asari guest."

Michael tilted his head up slightly and Liara bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it toward her. "Confirmed." He mumbled.

"Please repeat."

He slammed Liara back into the door and pulled away. "Confirmed! Let us in!" He pulled Liara back to him, lifted her left leg with his right arm, sliding his hand, and her dress up her flawless thigh.

"Welcome home Mr Banks."

The doors slid open and the entangled lovers piled through into the main room. Liara's hands pulled Shepard's suit jacket apart, before she slid it over his arms and it piled on the floor. She took one look at the plethora of buttons on his shirt before kissing him and sliding a hand up each side of his torso, and ripping the shirt over his head.

Fingers fumbled for a zip on the back of Liara's dress as they staggered toward the stairs, he finally found it and pulled it from the nape of her neck, to about a quarter way down her delicious rump, his hands moved lower after the zip, squeezing the soft skin, the Asari gasped, pulling away from the kiss for a moment as her own hands pulled the dress from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor and leaving her in her almost naked splendour, only a set of matching fancy underwear covered her shame, and shameful it was, her nipples poked through her bra and she could already feel her moistness soaking through her panties.

Liara tripped in the dress, stumbling backwards only for her lover to catch her, he pulled her back up and she grinned wickedly. "Close." Her hands unthreaded his belt expertly, whipping it out from his pants and adding it to the trail of clothes. Next came his button and zip, a few steps later and the dark trousers were discarded too. "Bed's too far." Liara groaned, her arousal threatening to take her over completely.

Shepard laughed, before grasping her ass hard and lifting her up, her legs wrapped around him and he groaned slightly as he felt her hands reach down to free his throbbing member. It sprang from his boxers, holding almost vertically up his stomach, the hardness of the thing making the young Asari gasp and bite down hard on her bottom lip.

They reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and reversed roles, Shepard took hold of his cock with one hand, holding her up with the other. Liara pulled her soaked underwear to one side, revealing her delectable, moist core. Once the head of Shepard's member was holding her panties to the side her arms wrapped around his back, her hands open palmed at his shoulder blades.

Liara nodded, before lowering, impaling herself on him. The state of her arousal and moistness of her allowed him to easily plunge into her, reaching her deepest parts in one thrust. She cried out, arching her chest into him and throwing her head back. Her nails dug into his back, bringing an angered growl from him.

Shepard moved onto the first step, thrusting into the Asari as she returned the thrusts back, bouncing on him, he felt a powerful pressure in his skull for a short moment as a connection between their minds and nerves sprang into being, it was less gentle than usual, he noticed that she wasn't looking into his eyes, maybe it was due to it being her first none eye contact meld. "You alright?" He panted out, moving up another few steps.

"Mmm!" Liara exhaled sharply, before sucking in a lungful of air and nodding. "Keep going!"

They tripped on the next step, struggling to keep their balance. "This is kind of dangerous." Shepard laughed, biting and sucking Liara's neck.

"B—Be quiet!" Her nails dug deeper into his back, she felt a warm trickle of liquid run over her fingers and grinned to herself.

"Ahhh!" Shepard pulled back. "Bitch!" He laughed before locking his lips back around hers.

They eventually reached the top of the staircase and stumbled toward the bed, they spun around and Liara lifted herself from his now soaking member, leaving a long trail of her juices hanging from it. She dropped to her feet and gave him a biotically charged push, sending him sprawling back onto the bed, surprise plastered across his face. She smiled slyly and dived onto the bed, she crawled up slowly, taking a long lick of his cock and pulling it into her mouth, she pushed it to the back of her throat for a long moment before letting it spring from her mouth. She grinned and licked her way up his stomach and chest, until her core rested against his muscle. Her black eyes stared deep into his, as she grasped him and pushed down.

Shepard moaned out in unison with the Asari, his hands instinctively moved to her hips to help push her up and pull her back down.

Liara reached back, finally unclasping her bra and leaving her body in all of its glory to be taken in by the man beneath her. She threw her head back as he started thrusting up into her every time she pushed down, the penetration was divine and he touched that perfect spot with every single thrust. One of her hands moved behind her head, finding the sensitive, not widely known erogenous spot that revealed itself when Asari were aroused, she rubbed the skin behind her head folds, sending wonderful jolts of pleasure through the pair, her other hand grasped at one of her bouncing breasts.

Michael simply stared on in wonder; this young Asari truly was one of Gods finest creations. Her voluptuous hips served a brilliant job of helping her keep the motion, small beads of sweat trickled down her lithe waist. The perky globe that she wasn't squeezing and pinching was bouncing in time with her, almost hypnotizing the man as he watched it spin. He followed the curve of her arm, reaching behind her head. Whatever she was doing, it felt amazing. Her face was almost enough to make him come right there and then, her mouth was parted slightly and her eyes shut, a squeal or moan would tear from her throat with every thrust.

"Ahh!" Liara panted loudly, she was close already, the familiar tightening of her muscles increasing the pleasure for her partner, and thus for her. This was the point of no return, unless they both completely stomped their ministrations there was no way to prolong sex, orgasm was coming whether they liked it or not. And then it hit them like a mass accelerated slug to the chest, Liara threw her chest out as her back arched uncontrollably, her pelvic muscles spasmed to the point of pleasure turning into pain, every nerve in her body felt as if it was to explode as the orgasm rocked her.

Shepard grunted as the throes of climax overtook him, he felt his cock try to jerk in the wonderfully warm, tight sheathe, sending rope after rope of his thick seed into her. His fingers dug into her hips as they screamed out each other's names...

Liara collapsed forward onto her lover, resting her head on his strong chest. She sighed loudly as the orgasm finally subsided. "That was..."

Michael laughed, he couldn't even be bothered to finish her sentence off this time.

"Amazing." He felt her smile against his chest.

"Hah..." Shepard stroked his hand across her back, "Did Kelly have anything to do with your outgoingness by any chance?"

She smiled again. "She told me about a few things."

"Oh?"

"Mmmm..." Liara sat back and swung her leg over Shepard, letting his soaking, quickly dwindling semi-erect member slide from her and flop onto his stomach. She pulled herself up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "That is for another time..." She sighed, but couldn't help herself laughing. "I'm all tired out."

Shepard laughed; he wrapped his arm around her and softly ran it up and down her arm. He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, the feeling of his warm lover so close, her head resting against him, her legs wrapped around his...It all pushed him closer to a perfect good night's sleep.

_A/N: Righteo! I enjoyed writing that, there will be another chapter or two, I just have a million and one, one-shots in the works at the moment, so they'll be out first. Next on the list is Dragon Age, and will include Isabela as one of the characters _

_I do try to reply to all reviews personally but forget sometimes, apologies if I haven't replied, I still appreciate you reading and reviewing, and will try to get back to you in the future =)_

_Again, thank you for reading and enjoy your day!_


End file.
